Cursed, Tortured, Horror, and Romance
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: full sumarry inside...rated just in case the pairings are undecided as of right now
1. Chapter 1

Werewolves, vampires, demons, demon hunters, all connected in some way or another. Kagome and her siblings Ashurii, Kagura, and Ayame are werewolves, Sesshomaru and his siblings Inuyasha, Naraku and Koga are vamp-wolves. Sango and her two siblings Kohaku and Azura are nekko yokai demon slayers with their Fire nekko companion Kilala. Miroku and his two siblings Rin and Shippo are kitsune yokai and Ah-Un their two-headed dragon friend. All fight too survive in the hellish world they live in what happens when they meet face too face, all hell breaks loose as they fight one another trying to survive against one another, new enemies appear as well as friends, can the werewolves get over their grudge for the vampire kind or will they kill the vamp-wolves they run into. Or will love show itself and save these tortured kids. Or will they all kill each other in a final battle to the death? And why are the SD's after Ashurii? And who is this other human that has very strong spiritual energy and whats this? She was once a spirit detective until she was betrayed and has been gone for over ten yrs! How old was she when she joined the sd's she couldn't of been that old because she was only 22

IMPORTANT!

A/N ok i did some changes for this chapter because me and my friend were discussing who the pairings should be and since i had her in my story i was going too let her choose who she wanted too be paired with and guess what o.o she chose sesshy! which we are totally obsessed with xD i agreed reluctantly but then i needed someone too be paired up with me of which i am in the story also . lol well here its sort of the same as the first one i posted not much had changed but the yyh gang is now in the story! i didn't change anything in the story soo if you've already read it then this is all you need too read well peace! and for those who haven't read it! READ IT! . lol

She starred at the sun setting. It was a full moon tonight a bad night for her kind. Her oldest sister walked over too her. "hey Kagome".

"hey Ashurii". They were werewolves all four of them. They were born with the curse of the werewolf it took decades for them too

control the curse and change on will the only problem was that even on the night of the full moon they couldn't stop the transformation.

They never attacked each other when they did transform though because they recognized each other, but they couldn't say the some for

the innocent people they had murdered along the years. Her other two sisters came over and watched the sun set as well. Kagome was

the youngest out of all of them the one who hated killing who loved too help people when able too one who shouldn't of been cursed with

the rest of them. Kagome was fragile and they did everything in their power too keep her from braking even if it meant someone or

something had too die. "Ashurii, Ayame, Kagura...". They looked at their younger sister. "I don't want too be cursed anymore". Their

eyes saddened. "Kagome..." her oldest sister Ashurii said sadly. "none of us wanted to be cursed". Her second oldest sister, Kagura,

then spoke "'Gome we are trying too find a way too get you free from the curse...". "but what about you!". Ashurii smirked and ruffled

her Imouto's hair. "its a life line for us if we weren't what we are know we wouldn't be able too survive in the world, but you, you have a

chance at living a normal life and we want that for you we want you happiness." Ayame then spoke. "we want you too find a boy who

will stay loyal and love you for ever even after death, we want you too have kids raise them and die happy". Ashurii spoke again "we

can't die we are immortal because of the curse we have too suffer through it, but we can handle it we don't have a problem with killing

too survive, but its affecting you greatly". The sun finally set and they just waited. "Kags" Kagura said as she looked the moon. "just

know we all love you very much". Kagome nodded and looked at her sisters. Ashurii was wearing a black t-shirt it had no sleeves and

went past her waits. She wore black tight jeans that had flames going up the side she had midnight black hair with crimson edges that

went down to her waist it was tied up in a loose ponytail with a black silken scrunchy, her eyes were a silverish blackish color with

crimson specks. Kagome thought she was the ruthless one of her sisters. Kagura was wearing a red shirt that showed her stomach she

had on faded blue jeans on her hair was black but not as dark as Ashurii's it shined brown when hit right by light it was tied up in a bun,

her eyes were a crimson color, Kagome thought of her as the smart one of the family. Ayame was wearing a baby blue shirt with golden

designs on the bottom it reached her pants and stopped there. She wore blue jean shorts that went down too her knees. She had the

same hair as Kagura only when the light hit it it shown a bright red it was put up in pig tails her eyes were a brilliant green, to Kagome she

was the sweat nature kind of girl but knew she would kill with out hesitation. She was wearing a white tight fitted shirt with loose camo

jeans her hair was similar too Ashurii's only it shined a blueish color in the light and it swayed down too the center of her back. she had a

brilliant blue eyes. They all four were built very well all had muscles too show off. They had a sexy form that all the men, when seen,

gawked over them. out of all of them Ashurii was the strongest she was even built better with more muscles then them. If anyone seen her

stomach they would think she was the strongest girl alive, which was probably true, but she never did allow the mortals too see her well

toned stomach which tortured the men greatly since they were already overly attracted too her. They all then fell too their knees clutching

their head

. . . -.-¬.¬

His eyes fluttered open. They were a brilliant gold but mixed with nothing but cold. He sat up and yawned baring fangs. He ran his hand

through his silken silver hair. He stood up and walked out of his room. He was greeted with another pair of golden eyes only they had

more emotion to them. "what is it little brother" "don't tell me you can't here it". He listened. He then herd howling. He flicked his tongue

off his fang with a scowl. He then seen his other two younger brothers. "Inuyasha go find out what it is Koga go with him, Naraku come

with me". They all nodded. Inuyasha and Koga left while Sesshomaru led Naraku out side. He looked up into the sky. It was a full moon.

He scowled again. He always hated the full moon brought him bad memories. "Sesshomaru?". He snapped out of his thoughts and

looked at his brother "I think its time too pay those damn kitsunes a visit don't you think brother?" a sadistic grin fell across Naraku's face

"I do Believe so". They then left

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

his orange kitsune tail swished behind him as he watched over his two younger siblings. He had woken up an hour ago hearing howling.

Sure he herd other things howl, but not like this this was a very dangerous howl and he was worried of what it might be. He looked over

at his brother and sister. His brother had orange hair like him along with a long orange silken kitsune tail which was wrapped around him.

His hair was up in a low ponytail. As he laid on his stomach and slept. His sister also had orange hair with a long silky orange kitsune tail.

He hair just laid sprawled out around her. His ear twitched hearing movement behind him. He spun around and flexed his claws. "who's

there!". A werewolf then stepped out. It was growling furiously. He stepped back. He looked at the sky it was a new moon. He looked

back at the werewolf. It had a black torn shirt on that had no sleeves. Its eyes were fully black with silver and crimson specks. Black torn

jeans also adorned its legs and hung from its waist. He knew this werewolf he's been attacked by her before. He back up and stood in

front of his siblings. She growled. (A/N ok if you've ever seen Van Helsing they look like Van did when he turned into a werewolf just

with cloths on them). She was about too attack when she got the scent of a vamp-wolf. She snarled and looked too her side. Two

vamp-wolves then appeared. She looked them over. One had silky silver hair tied in a loose ponytail. his ears were pointed. Two fangs

pointed out of his lips he had golden eyes and wore all black. The other one his younger sibling had black long wavy hair down too his

waist. His eyes were a crimson color he too had two fangs showing he wore black and navy blue clothing. She snarled and took a step

back. Sesshomaru hated werewolves oh how he hated them. He lunged at the werewolf not really caring who was there. She snarled and

ran off into the forest. She skidded too a stop and turned around with another feral snarl. She swiped at the vamp-wolf as he came at her

and sent him into a tree. She took off running into the forest again. Not really wanting too fight this vamp-wolf at the time. She then herd a

painfull howl. Her head rose as a furious growl emitted from her throat. She tore too her side and began running that way. She found

another werewolf lying on the ground injured. That was her little sister and this vamp-wolf had injured her!. She snarled furiously at the

vamp-wolf. She lunged at the vamp-wolf sending him into a tree. She towered over her injured Imouto was a viscous snarl. Inuyasha

looked at the werewolf that attacked him. Something about her scared him shitless. _'she must be related to that werewolf' _he thought to

himself as he stood. He then seen Koga flung into the same tree he was standing in front of. They both hit the tree and snapped it. Two

more werewolves then appeared and stood beside the injured werewolf. They slowly stood up and starred at the pack of wolves. "i

didn't know werewolves stayed in packs". Inuyasha said casually. "there would only be one reason why they would and that would be

because they are sibling and since you injured one you really got them pissed off" Koga said casually as well. Inuyasha looked at his older

brother "what do you suppose we should do" he asked curiously. "we can't take on four...three werewolves at a time so right now would

be a good time too leave". Inuyasha nodded (A/N omigawd! I made Koga sound like a genius o.o how ironic!) they then ran for their

lives. They herd a very loud howl. "that must be the one thats the oldest out of the four" Koga said as they kept running in a black and

silver blur. Naraku sighed as he chased after his older brother. He wasn't going to get too have any fun with the foxes tonight oh no a

stupid were wolf had too beat them too the foxes and then make Sesshomaru very angry. He caught up with his brother who was still

after the werewolf. They both skidded too a stop and stood on a branch in a tree. There eyes widened as they seen four werewolves.

They had never seen so many in one place before and them not fighting. "Sesshomaru i hope you're not planning on attacking them!

Theres too many" Sesshomaru growled at his little brother. "I'm not stupid Naraku! Come one lets go find something too eat im starving"

"now thats more i like it". They both then disappeared in a black and silver blur. Dawn approached quickly as the werewolves had their

blood bathes and ate. They now clutched their heads in pain. Ashurii was somewhere in an ally way while the others were spread across

the area. A painful howl died down too a painful scream. She grimaced in pain for a while before she stood up. Her pants wore torn too

where they were more like shorts that went down too her knees. Her shirt now showed her stomach and was torn very bad but it still

covered everything. She stood and shook her head. She sighed and walked out of the ally way after whipping the blood off of her claws.

She stuck her hands in her pocket and headed home. She noticed the men starring at her like she was a sex toy and it ticked her off to no

end. Her eyes met with the men's eyes. Their eyes widened in fear and scurried off. She scoffed and continued to go head home.

Someone was then walking beside her. "Hey Kags". Kagome just stayed silent and Ashurii sighed "how your wounds doin?" "they're

healed and fine can't even feel 'em" "how come you didn't fight back?" "i dunno something came over me and i would only run..." her

voice trailed off. Ashurii swung her arm over her shoulders "don't worry about it as long as your ok". They then caught the scent of a cat

a dreadful scent too them, they hated cats! Ashurii turned too see three demons walked on the other side of the road. The oldest looking

one had long dark brown hair tied in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a cat looking brown. She wore a blue shirt with loose faded blue

jeans. The boy had light brown hair that was in a small high ponytail as well. He had light brown cat eyes. He wore a black tank and

crimson jeans. The other girl had long black hair that had natural blue highlights it swayed down too her hips she had hazel cat eyes. She

wore a peach shirt with a plurrpleberry looking tight jeans on. They apparently were hiding their yokai traits. Hazel met silverish blackish

eyes. The hazel eyes widened at such an unusual eye color. Ashurii then averted her eyes hearing her name being called out. She seen her

two other sisters running over too them. "Ash! There is no ounce of food in the confounded house!" Ashurii sighed "fine lets go

shopping". They turned and headed too the store not really caring that they were in torn cloths with no shoes. Of course the fan boys just

had too be there too watching them walk around in torn cloths and no shoes. They got too the nearest supper center and split up getting

what ever they pleased knowing Ashurii was the richest person they knew since she had kill a lord and took over his land at a point in

their life time. A few hours passed by everyone had a cart filled with food they loved too eat. Ashurii waited for everyone too get their

stuff so she could pay and too hell if she had to carry someone else's stuff other then her few things. The boy then had it all totaled up.

"that'll be $999.99" she sighed "what pigs i have for siblings" she herd a couple of huffs from her Imouto's. She grinned and slashed her

card through the credit card thingy. She then punched in numbers. His eyes widened "M-miss Higurashi!". She grinned at the boy. "what

surprised someone like me would come here". He could only nod. They were then on their way home and Ashurii had too carry some of

their bags as well! she needed a car and boy was she going too get one!

Well theres chapter one! hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

OMIGAWD! Its been awhile! I apologize! well let me start on this chapter.

/kurama/

_hiei_

He was sitting on his roof yet again against Keiko's wishes. She had gotten more pushier and quite frankly he needed too talk too her about loosening up sure he wouldn't brake up with her he loved her too damn much and for one he didn't know why she was so pushy and over emotional. He by Kami was going to find out though. In a little while anyways.

He finally got the nerve too go talk too her right as the sun set. He jumped off the roof only too be greeted by Botan instead. "Oi! What do you want" she only smiled at him "Koenma has ordered you too come now". He growled "nows not the time for toddler too make me go on a mission!" Botan glared opened a portal and kicked him in.

he landed with a yelp as he hit a wall. He growled then seen the others there as well. He glared up at Koenma "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TODDLER ITS NOT THE BEST TIME RIGHT NOW!" He growled out. Koenma glared and Kurama smirked "having problems with your mate Yususke?". He turned and glared at the silver fox "She's not my mate!". "hn as of yet" Hiei said from the place he was standing.

Koenma cleared his throat and everyone turned their attention on him. "there has been twenty murders last night". Suiichi's eyes widened "in one night!". They all were shocked to say the least. "Hai". A picture then appeared on the big screen behind Koenma. They gawked.

It was a girl with long midnight hair with crimson on the edges. She wore cloths that wore torn showing off her very well toned frame. It showed her flat well tone stomach. Her what use too be black jeans were hanging down too her knees. Her eyes is what caught their attention they were a silverish blackish color. Even if it wasn't the real thing it sent shivers of fear down their back even Hiei was slightly afraid of this girl. Yet he was overly attracted too her. Which surprised him greatly

"Her name is Ashurii Higurashi she is the age of twenty-three, she is the one too cause these murders, although we have scarce information on her, but she is the strongest person we know. We don't know if she's a demon honyou or ningen. ..." Hiei cut him off

"She isn't a mere ningen". Kurama nodded "ningens wouldn't have eyes like those". Kurama shutter again just looking at her eyes gave him the creeps. "they are the rarest eye color i have ever seen she is the first too have eyes like them" Koenma informed them.

"and what do you want us too do about her?" Yususke asked curiously. "i need you to get information on her and when i have enough you will kill her understand?". Hiei glared inwardly for some reason mentioning killing her pissed him off greatly. Kurama watched Hiei sensing rage from his friend. He began too smirk.

/whats the matter, has my friend fallen with her picture already/

_hn! no i haven't you stupid fox_

Kurama grinned and turned away from him as a portal opened. He and Hiei were the first ones out followed by the Suiichi Yususke and Kuwabara.

They found themselves in a forest. They looked around. "where exactly are we?" Suiichi asked curiously. Kurama looked around he knew this forest. "its the forest of the Night Creatures". Hiei nodded in agreement. The other three looked at him curiously.

"Night creatures?" Kuwabara asked stupidly. "hn! Stupid monkey the vampires and werewolves". Yususke quirked an eyebrow. "they are real". "did i stutter?" Hiei snapped at him. Kurama smirked "whats the matter Hiei your talking more then usual". Hiei "Hned" and walked off. "oi where you going". "to go find her". He then stopped hearing a voice.

"find who?" the voice was from a woman it was curious yet harsh and cold at the same time sending shivers down their spines. Hiei growled and looked around "show yourself!". They herd sharp laughter. "now why would i do that my little koorime (sp?)?" Hiei growled again. Kurama grinned she was toying with him.

"tell me who you are and then i might privilege you with my presence". Kurama then spoke up "I'm Yokou Kurama thats Hiei Jaganshi Yususke Urimeshi Suiichi Minamino and the stupid one is Kazuma Kuwabara". They herd a "hmmmm" she then spoked again. "ah yes Yokou Kurama the famous thief who is a silver kitsune and loves too solve things and Hiei the famous killer who is a forbidden Fire apparition interesting... hmm don't you have a..." Hiei cut her off with a growl.

She began laughing sharply "so you haven't told anyone about your little sibling". Everyone one turned too him shocked except Kurama who was now even more curious about this female. He then caught her scent it was fresh rain and roses. Hiei as well got her scent and could've died. He embedded it into his memory and began too look for her. He knew who it was.

They then herd bushes moving. They whipped around and seen a girl standing there. Silverish blackish eyes starred them down. They all took a step back except Hiei. A sadistic grinned played across her features. Her eyes skimmed over them they looked older then her and about either her height or an inch taller.

Kuwabara passed out from fear and she got a kick out of it. She then locked eyes with Hiei. She flicked her tongue off her fang then looked at the others. She grinned again. "what brings you too the forest". Kurama spoke the best he could but before he could a demon appeared. Ashurii turned too the demon. Her eyes lit up with something they couldn't place. She then grinned humorously. The kitsune demon grinned and walked over too her ignoring the others. "hey!" she greeted him.

Hiei felt jealousy rise. The kitsune smirked "Hey ash how ya been". She only grinned and shook her head. "did you get hurt?" she asked almost worriedly. "nah". She gave a sigh of relief. Now the five boys were really confused. They then herd a whistle and Ashurii look around. She began too growl. The boys eyes widened. Someone then came into the clearing. She looked at the girl. Suiichi gawked at her.

She had blond hair and tied up in a small ponytail. Her eyes were a violet color. She looked around the age of 22. she wore a navy blue shirt and a pair of white camo jeans. Ashurii sensed great spiritual power from the girl but wasn't worried. She only came to ¼ of her power and strength. After all she was the strongest person alive if you could even call her kind people.

She stopped and starred at Ashurii. "you will die now wolf". Ashurii smirked sadistically. "and who might you be ningen". "the names Satori" she said angered by her. "hmm I'm going to have to think about the killing part and me dieing". She stood there tapping her chin faining thinking. She then grinned and said "lets see you try mortal". Satori just stood there.

All of a sudden a blue light burst from the girl and at Ashurii. They watched in horror because Ashurii didn't move. Ashurii smirked and the kitsune moved too the side.

The blast hit her head on. Everyone covered their eyes then looked again. Too see Ashurii standing there smirking a very sadistic smirk. Her cloths were torn but she seemed undamaged. "awe look what you did you tore my new cloths up" she fained shock. Then smirked "don't tell me that is all you can do". She then scoffed and turned around then looked at the kitsune. "I'll meet you back at your place Miroku i got things too do first". Miroku nodded and ran off. They watched him leave then turned back too Ashurii but she was gone. "ok that was totally weird" Yususke said. They all nodded.

Ashurii ran too her house where her sisters currently were. She walked in and they greeted her. "Hey i want you too be careful from now on if you are out of this house". They quirked an eyebrow. "why?" "theres about five boys out in the forest i don't trust them and you shouldn't either if you do encounter them either run or call me". They nodded. She grinned "alright I'm out of here for awhile I'll see ya later". Then grinned and waved good bye. They were use too her leaving for a period of time.

She left with a grin. "I think I'll have fun with them tonight or maybe tomorrow first i gotta find the bastard who attacked me when it happened" she said to herself as she headed too the den of the vampires.

It was around night when she got there. She grinned "perfect". She walked in and herd growls. Three boys then appeared. She looked at them. Another male then came. She watched him as a face flashed in her head. She glared harshly "you!". He quirked and eyebrow. "what the hell are you talking about". Before she could say anything. The youngest one spoke "your that chick I've herd about". She looked at him. "what did you hear" "that you were a murderer".

As they talked Sesshomaru noticed her eyes. He glared coldly and growled "your the wench that i found attacking the kitsunes kin!". She smirked at him "so you remember why were you at the kitsunes place anyway" she spoke as if nothing happened between them. He glared "to finally rid myself of them". Her eyes turned cold "you stay away from the kits or i wont hesitate too kill you".

He quirked an eyebrow at her "how do you know them" "I've known them all my life every single one of them". She then turned and began walking away. "I don't want too fight you just yet vamp". He growled and lunged at her. She jumped over him and sent him flying into the forest then chased after him. His three brothers sighed and went out too go eat.

Hiei was in a tree when he sensed two presences. A man was then tossed into the area. He hit a tree with a hiss.

_Hmm hes a vamp-wolf._

He then seen her walk into the clearing glaring angrily. She walked over too him and picked him up by the shirt. "I said vamp i wasn't going too fight you just yet". He only grinned and spit in her face sending her into a rage. "you stupid vamp!" she slammed him into the tree causing it too break and for the four boys too wake up. He then suddenly had her against a tree with her arms pinned behind her back.

He pressed his body up against hers so she wouldn't be able too move. She growled at him angrily. His mouth was then by her ear. "you forget wench where your place is". "Ya its above your lousy ass". He growled and slammed her into a tree. She grunted in pain as she spit blood out of her mouth.

The five boys stood their shocked. "where is your place wench". She smirked "above you". He slammed her into the tree again. She grunted again. "what don't like being slammed into a tree?" he said sarcastically. A feral growl emitted from her throat as she pulsed. He was then flung across the clearing.

The five boys watched as she faced the vamp again. They finally got too see her eyes, the eyes that scared them shitless.

She whipped the blood off her mouth with her arm and looked at it. She glared at the man who was standing up smirking "not use too seeing your own blood are you. "apparently not" she replied she the noticed the five boys there making it where she couldn't change into her werewolf form. She scoffed then turned back too Sesshomaru who was now in her face

"why aren't you changing unless your scared too show those whelps over there". She clenched her teeth "burn in hell vamp". He only once again flung her into a tree and was going too advance on her when he herd another feral growl from behind him.

The five boys seen a black blur when they seen the vamp-wolf throw Ashurii into a tree. They then seen a werewolf appear behind him. The three ningens gawked they never seen a werewolf in real life before.

Ashurii slid down the tree with a grunt of pain. Sesshomaru turned around too see another werewolf. He growled but was flung into the forest by the other werewolf. Ashurii clutched her head "damn bastard hitting my head against a god damn tree!" she growled out but wish she hadn't as her head throbbed with pain.

Hiei watched as the werewolf walk over too the fixing too be unconscious Ashurii who's head probably hurt like hell, oh how he was right. She slumped too the ground and the werewolf ran over too her with a slight growl. They thought the wolf was going too injure her until the werewolf picked her up.

The werewolf then looked at them boys. She snarled and ran off. They blinked. "was that confusing or is it just me". Yususke asked. Kurama nodded "some how she has a connection with the werewolf thus the werewolf wont hurt her". "is she one?" Kuwabara asked. "hn if she was she would've changed when that vamp was fighting her" came Hiei's calm voice.

A few hours later Ashurii began to stir. She clutched her head and sat up "Ug! That stupid vamp!" she hissed trying to stand up only too get pushed back down. "Lay down" she looked too see Kagome sitting there looking at her worriedly.

"Why didn't you change to fight him?" Kagome asked curiously. Ashurii sighed and sat up ignoring Kagome's protests. "I ran into them boys again I don't want them knowing what I am just yet were you the one that came after me?". She nodded and helped her stand up. "Where are the others?" Ashurii asked as they walked into the kitchen. "Dunno they just said they were going out after I brought you home". Ashurii cursed and looked at Kagome sternly "I won't you too stay her do not! Leave this house do you understand me‼?" Kagome nodded hesitantly.

Ashurii ruffled her hair before running out the house in search of Kagura and Ayame. Kagome watched her go confused before shutting and locking the door. Ashurii ran around for a bit till she caught the scent of her sisters. She soon found them fighting the boys angrily. They weren't changing or anything they were just pissed beyond belief.

She snarled and they all stopped and looked her. "What the fuck are you doing!" she hissed walking over too her sisters. They didn't answer "I thought I told you to stay away! From them not run off and fight them!" she raged.

"But. . ." Ayame tried to speak. "Get your asses home! I expect you to be there when I get back". "but sis!" Kagura protested. She snarled and Kagura quietened. "I said go home!" they winced back she never snarled at them like that. They then ran off. She then turned on them "You ever come near them again I'll personally kill you!"

"They're the ones that attacked us!" Yususke yelled at her. "I don't care I say it again you come near them again I'll those fucking heads off your shoulders!" she was then gone. Hiei was glaring well everyone was glaring. "Whats her problem!" Yususke growled.

"The fact that we were fighting her kin in her territory baka this whole forest seems to be hers" Kurama said. "Only half" came a deep silky voice. They spun around too see four vampires one of them they recognized as the male who fought her earlier. "she only owns half of this forest the rest of it belongs to me" Sesshomaru stated as he eyed them.

Inuyasha then spoke "Your at the borders of her territory and next too Sesshomaru's hers is just bigger then his" he then shrugged. Koga then looked around "Hey bro" Sesshomaru cast the boys aside and began to walk away "Spread out find the bastard" was his command as they disappeared.

"This forest has to be those most weirdest one I've ever seen" Yususke mumbled almost everyone nodded in unison. "So theres a vamp territory leaving the werewolf territory" Suiichi mumbled. "you're not saying she's a werewolf are you?" Kurama asked.

"Well think about it theirs only two territories one belongs to the vampires the other belongs to the werewolves and doesn't her scent of a slight scent of a wolf?" Suiichi asked. "It does" Hiei filled in remembering her scent.

"and he said Ashurii owned most of this land as her territory ne?" Suiichi was about to continue until he began to sense someone near. Everyone fell rigid at the enraged aura nearby. They then noticed it wasn't even close too them.

They relaxed only too see someone walking towards them. They froze it was a blacked eyed enrages Ashurii. "Get out of my land!" she snarled out with a voice they weren't use too nope it was more like a psychotic killers voice. They didn't move and this only enraged them more. Her fangs began to grow and now stuck out of her mouth near her chin.

They were too frightened to move. She was about to kill them that is until someone gripped her shoulder. She looked at Kagome who was looking at her sternly yet softly. "Ash calm down they did nothing wrong it was Kagura's and Ayame's fault". He rage began to die down, but only a little.

Kuwabara then made a sudden movement making Ashurii snap her head back at them and snarled viscously. "Shit" Kagome cursed she then whistled a high pitch. Soon Miroku showed up to find his friend lost in a rage yet holding herself back from tearing the invaders apart. He scowled "Kagome. . ." "Yup" she said turning to the boys and marched towards them and pushed them all away from their stupor then led them away from Ashurii.

Miroku then turned to his friend "Ash calm down!" his voice was demanding yet soft. He then pulled her into a hug. Her rage died down and she began to calm. Soon she hugged her friend back "what should I do. . ." Miroku rubbed her back "You seemed very frightened ash whats wrong".

"Those boys they could easily kill them all three of them. . . I didn't mean to loose control like that, but when I found Ayame was injured I lost it" she said silently. "Hmm well they probably will try to come back I think they were sent here on a mission of some sort, but I'm not sure so until I find out just let them in your territory and act like they ain't even there" Miroku suggested. Ashurii heaved a sigh and nodded.

Kagome led the boys deep into the vampire territory and away from her raging sister which was calming down. Kurama watched the silent onna curiously. She was calm yet worried. He knew for damn sure she wasn't worried about herself being in their presence so what was she worried about?

She then stopped and looked around as if judging something. She then spoke "This should be far enough" her voice was like music to his ears. "You should be safe here at least from my sister, but be careful around the vamps Sesshomaru tends too kill trespassers if not eat them I have to go if he does find me in his territory he'll be sure too kill me" she was then gone not even sparring them one glance.

"Great it it ain't pissed off werewolves it psychotic vampires" Yususke mumbled as he plopped down. "Well its been a long night we should get some sleep" Suiichi said sitting down by a tree and leaning on it. Everyone complied and bunked down for the night.

When Kagome got home she noticed Ashurii was still gone and Ayame and Kagura were moping on the couch. "She treats us like infants" Kagura muttered to Kagome. Kagome giggled "Only because she doesn't want you to get hurt so what punishment did she give you this time?" Kagome teased plopping down beside Ayame on the couch.

"No leaving the house, No TV, No nothing!" Ayame complained as her head rested on the back of the couch. "Well you did run off when she was unconscious and picked a fight with the boys" "We only did that because we smelt her scent on them so we figured they did it" "nope Sesshomaru did" that caused them to growl then sigh since they couldn't do anything about it.

"Those vamps are asking for it" Kagura muttered. "Dude we've been fighting them for ages it's getting lame" "Why exactly are we fighting them?" Kagome questioned. "Ah, this was right after you were born so you wouldn't know Sesshomaru's father had challenged our father for his territory and they both ended up killing each other thus we blamed Sesshomaru and his kin for our fathers death and they blamed us so we what others would call a war between the vamp-wolves and the werewolves" Ayame filled in.

"After Ashurii turned 15 she went in search of Sesshomaru to try and get revenge for father, but only ended up severely injuring him and not being able too kill him because of their mother whom she had accidentally killed while raging against Sesshomaru" Kagura said looking at the ceiling.

"You remembered the time when Ashurii wouldn't speak at all for almost a year?" Ayame questioned. Kagome nodded "Well thats when she had accidentally killed their mother not meaning too and it tore her up even though she hated vampires she painfully pitied Sesshomaru and his brothers because she knew what it was like to have someone murder their mother" "mom was murdered!" Kagome asked shocked.

"Hai by a demon slayer" Kagura said silently. "You were only seven when mom was murdered and Ashurii was ten". Ayame said "Anyways after Ashurii killed their mother by accident she wouldn't talk to anyone nor leave her room that is until Sesshomaru showed up at the front door in a rage that was when Ashurii stopped him from killing us all and finally spoke to him before they got into a fight" Kagura said.

They then herd a voice "And since then me and Sesshomaru has been fighting like rabid dogs fighting over a piece of meat" they turned to see Ashurii looking at them softly. She walked over and plopped down "I never got over Sapora's death by my claws and I guess I never will, but I will fight them until they back down and just accept they wont be getting this land" they smiled at her and she grinned.

"Off too bed its late we got things to do in the morning" she said pushing them off to bed before going to bed herself.

Well theres chapter two! gomen nesai for taking so long but I've been grounded and my dad was being mean! And thanks for the reviews!


End file.
